To enhance basic and translational studies devoted to the detection and treatment of pancreatic cancer, and to strengthen biomedical research at NDSU, we propose to establish a COBRE with a research focus on developing new strategies for the early diagnosis and treatment of pancreatic cancer. The proposed Center for Diagnostic and Therapeutic Strategies in Pancreatic Cancer at NDSU will be initially comprised of four thematically interrelated projects, each directed by a Junior Investigator. The resources available through the Center, in particular the Animal Core, will allow the Junior Investigators to utilize state-of-the-art methods to study the efficacy and toxicity of new therapeutic agents using mouse orthotopic xenograft and KPC transgenic models of pancreatic cancer. The four projects, together with the proposed Administrative Leadership, Animal Core Facility, Pilot Projects, and new faculty recruits, will propel this highly integrated group towards our goal to develop a sustainable center focused on pancreatic cancer research. The proposed Animal Core Facility will facilitate coordinated access to high standard animal service including animal care and experiments. The long-term goal of the Animal Core is to strengthen our institution's biomedical research infrastructure. This goal will be accomplished by establishing a premiere core facility that provides husbandry and housing for animal models as well as research support for the investigation of relevant biomedical questions. The primary focus of the Core will be on pancreatic cancer research. However, once established, the Animal Core will provide an outstanding platform for addressing a wide range of biomedical questions. The Animal Core has the following Specific Aims. 1) Establish the Animal Core Facility to foster excellence in pancreatic cancer research by expanding, and enhancing the existing NDSU animal facility. We will achieve this aim by recruiting essential personnel (manager and technician) and procuring state of the art equipment and research instrumentation. 2) Provide services for the scientific and animal needs of the individual Junior Investigators, Pilot Project Investigators, New and Existing Faculty, Postdoctoral Fellows, and graduate students associated with the five- year COBRE project. The services from the Core will include animal care and experiments, training, protocol development, and enforcing IACUC regulation. 3) Build a long-term sustainable Animal Core Research Platform. The Animal Core Facility will enable NDSU and collaborating scientists (including graduating COBRE investigators and others) to strengthen research programs and, as a result, be more competitive. The Animal Core will promote and sustain productive, extramurally-supported careers in biomedical research.